You're Gonna be Fine, I Promise
by WriterlyInqueling
Summary: Jack shows up at the North Pole dripping wet, hurt, feverish, with a freezing Jamie in his arms. An old wound is opened. A grudge is revealed. And two cloaked figures appear to fix it. But one of those cloaks is a grim black, with a scythe to match it. "I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine."
1. Feverish Panic

**A/N: This little jewel has just been collecting digital dust in a dark secluded corner of my computer (It didn't help that I couldn't find it for a while). I wanted to post this story sooner, but couldn't think of a title! (The perfect name is a very important part of the writerly world) Anyways, this is not my first fanfic, but pretty close to it. This is the first fanfic that I ever completed, so it's pretty darn special.**

 **Enjoy!**

"North! North, where are you?!"

North jumped up at the sound of Jack's voice. He sounded frantic. Jack Frost _never_ sounded like that.

"Jack, vhat is it?" North stopped when he saw Jack.

The boy's hoodie was all ripped up and there were numerous cuts and bruises on his face and arms. North's gaze fell on his arms. Jack was holding Jamie who was shivering and drops of water dripped off of them.

"Jack, vhat happened?!"

Jack shook his head, "Please, Jamie. Take care of Jamie first." Jack's eyes were wide with panic.

North turned to the yeti's, "Take care of the boy!"

Phil and another yeti took Jamie from Jack's arms. Jack started walking over with Jamie, but stopped. He stood there watching as the yetis took Jamie to the Hospital Room.

North repeated his question, "Jack, vhat happened?"

Jack pulled his hoodie up. He stared at the door of the Hospital Room. "I almost couldn't save him," he whispered.

North looked at Jack in confusion, "Vhat?"

Jack's voice cracked, "I-I almost couldn't save him."

"Jack, save him from vhat? Are you alright?"

Jack took a step towards the door and stumbled, dropping his staff. North caught him, but nearly dropped him when he felt how cold Jack was.

Jack stared down at his staff, "I'm no guardian. I can't- can't even protect Jamie."

"Jack! Vhat are you talking about?" North was really worried now, Jack never talked like this.

North tried helping Jack to a couch. He silently gestured to a yeti for a medikit.

Jack kept mumbling to himself, "He fell in. He almost died. Because of me."

"Jack! You are not making sense. Calm down."

North put the boy on a couch and examined him. He almost wished he hadn't. Jack was cut up pretty badly and his hoodie was almost in shreds. Worst of all, Jack's eyes were unfocused and he was... sweating?

North put his hand and drew it back, Jack's forehead was warm, "The boy has a fever. No vonder he is out of it."

The yeti came with a medikit and started working on Jack. As soon as the yeti came in contact with his skin Jack winced.

The yeti gestured at North to help remove the hoodie, North nodded. The moment North touched the fabric he drew back, how could a boy with a fever be so cold?

Jack continued babbling, "He almost froze. I almost- almost froze him."

North and the yeti got the hoodie off of him.

"Shastakovich."

The yeti nodded in agreement.

If Jack's arms and face were bad, his chest was even worse. Bits of ice were sticking out of it, there were multiple cuts, but the worst was the one jagged slash running from his shoulder to his back.

"'Ey! What's goin' on?"

North jumped again, startled by the sudden noise.

"North, what's happening? Did I miss a meeting announcement? Are you alright? Is it an emergency? Is Pitch back?"

"'Ey calm down, Tooth. One question at a time."

Sandy saw Jack right away and looked at North in surprise.

Phil walked in and quickly told North that he had summoned the rest of the Guardians.

North sighed, "Thank you, but please give warning next time?"

"North?" Tooth finally noticed how quiet the usually boisterous man was.

Her eyes fell on the broken spirit laying on the couch.

Tooth's eyes grew huge and her hands flew to her mouth, "Wha- Jack."

Bunny looked up from the egg he had been painting, his ears fell back.

Jack was unaware of them all. He had his eyes shut tight and he was still mumbling to himself.

Phil spoke quickly.

"Vhat?!"

Phil repeated what he had said.

North ran his fingers over his face, "Jamie has hypothermia."

Jack was cringing, "He fell. Couldn't- stop- it. My fault. Can't even keep him warm."

Sandy looked at Jack with concern, a question mark forming over his head.

"He has fever. Multiple cuts, bruises."

The yeti started cleaning the cuts and Jack curled in on himself more. Sandy couldn't stand the sight of Jack in pain and sent dream-sand to him.

Jack immediately fell asleep and his face relaxed. The yeti looked at Sandy gratefully and continued patching Jack up.

Bunny stared at Jack, the image not fully sinking in, "What happened?"

North shook his head, "He showed up like this. He had Jamie in his arms. He vas freaking out."

Tooth wiped the tears from her eyes, "Jamie?" She looked around, "Where is he?"

"Hospital Room. Yeti's taking care of him."

Bunny picked up Jack's discarded hoodie, "Gah! It's dripping wet!"

Phil's eyes widened and he started speaking rapidly again.

North's eyebrows furrowed, "Jamie vas vet also?"

Phil nodded.

Bunny frowned at Jack's still body, "What the heck happened, Frostbite?"


	2. Desperate Pleas

**A/N: I actually did medical research for this chapter! (Yes, I do research when I write. 'Specially for medical stuff. Don't know why I find looking up injuries so much fun.) I hope I got most of it right.**

 **()()()**

Tooth wished she could do more to help. She knew the boys assigned her to Jamie because- well because she had a tendency to hover and worry. They probably thought she'd just panic and get in the way. She sighed, she had to admit she was slightly grateful for being sent away after seeing Jack's condition.

Not that watching over Jamie was any better. She hated seeing any child suffer. It always made her feel so helpless.

Tooth put her hand on Jamie's forehead. The poor boy was still shivering. Phil had said this was a good sign, but Tooth still hated seeing Jamie like this.

The yeti's had removed his wet clothing and given him warm clothes. They had wrapped him up in blankets and started a fire near him. Not too close, they'd mentioned, or else he might get worse.

They had also installed an IV with warm liquids and an oxygen mask with humidified oxygen as soon as they discovered how severe Jamie's hypothermia was.

Jamie was sleeping peacefully thanks to Sandy's dream-sand, but that didn't stop Tooth from talking to him, "Jamie, what happened?"

Suddenly a scream pierced the air. Tooth's heart caught in her throat. She immediately covered Jamie's ears to prevent him from hearing the terrifying sounds.

"NO! Jamie, please don't fall asleep. Jamie! Please. Don't leave me."

Tooth paled when she realized who was screaming. She wished she could cover her own ears, but Jamie...

"Can't keep him warm. I- I- I can't keep him warm. He's going to die. All my fau-" The screams died off.

She mentally thanked Sandy as she removed her hands from Jamie's ears. He whimpered as soon as the comforting warmth of Tooth's hands left. Tooth's heart nearly broke.

She pulled Jamie to her, making sure the IV and oxygen mask were still in place. She held him the way a mother holds a small child. She rocked him back and forth.

He stopped shivering.


	3. A Waking Nightmare

**A/N: I have heard your pleas for more (hey hey, don't get ahead of yourselves guys, I have some surprises up my sleeves for this story.) Here's to an extra long chapter. With a horrible ending (hides under covers). Have I mentioned medical research? It puts some really bad ideas into my head...**

"How do ya take care of a bloody winter spirit?!" Bunny's hands were numb from close contact with Jack.

Jack's wounds were clean and the yeti's were working on bandages, but his fever was still raging. Sandy had knocked him out, but he still twisted and turned. Not a nightmare, but definitely not a peaceful dream either.

Seeing Jack so clearly not himself made Bunny feel sick, "Sandy, why won't your sand make him dream?"

Sandy was puzzled, Jack _should_ be dreaming. He should be completely relaxed, but it was like something was preventing him. Something...

Sandy's eyes widened and he made a bunch of symbols rapidly.

"Woah, slow down a bit, mate."

Sandy took a deep breath and made an image of him sending dream-sand to a snowflake.

"You're sending dream-sand to Jack."

Sandy nodded, a wall came up between him and the snowflake and only a little bit of dream-sand made it to the snowflake.

"Something's preventing you?"

Sandy nodded.

"Well, what is it?"

Sandy's face fell, an arrow pointing to the snowflake.

" _Jack_ is preventing you?!" Bunny looked at the spirit laying on the couch.

"How?" North was equally mystified.

Sandy's face fell, he didn't want to tell them this.

A profile of Pitch formed over his head.

"Pitch did this to him?! I'll beat him to a bloody pulp!"

Sandy made a huge X over his head.

"Not Pitch?"

Sandy thought harder, a nightmare formed.

"Jack's battling a nightmare?"

Another huge X, why was it so hard to communicate something so simple?

A smooth voice pierced the quiet, "Give up?"

Bunny swung around to the voice in shadows and practically spat the name, "Pitch."

()()()

Tooth held Jamie close to her. Her anxiousness was increasing, none of the Guardians had come to tell her any news. She hadn't seen any yetis for a while too. If she hadn't been holding Jamie, she'd be wringing her hands.

Suddenly Baby Tooth flew in the door. She was chittering anxiously until she noticed Jamie's still form in Tooth's arms.

Tooth deflated, she had left the mini-teeth collecting teeth while she went and responded to North's call. They had no idea what had happened and Tooth wished she didn't have to be the bearer of sad news.

Baby Tooth fluttered all around Jamie and Tooth, asking questions the whole time.

For once, Tooth wasn't in the mood to talk.

Baby Tooth picked up on Tooth's mood immediately and went to put a comforting hand on her mother's shoulder.

Tooth smiled sadly at her, "Thanks Baby Tooth." Tooth looked down at Jamie and tears began to form in her eyes, "I- I just feel so _helpless_." The tears spilled out over Tooth's face.

Baby Tooth went to wipe Tooth's tears, the tears rolling over her little hands.

Tooth cried silently, clutching Jamie close to her.

Baby Tooth didn't want her Mama to be so sad. She didn't want Jamie to be so still and solemn. She wanted them both to be happy and smiling, preferably smiling.

Jack could always make them smile! Baby Tooth looked around for the familiar blue hoodie. When she didn't see it, her breath caught in her throat. Where was Jack? Jack and Jamie were almost always together. If Jamie was hurt, Jack would be right there unless...

Baby Tooth let out an anxious squeak, _Where's Jack?_

Tooth's tears spilled faster, she knew Baby Tooth and Jack were friends, but she wanted to spare her little tooth from seeing her friend in such a condition.

Baby Tooth felt her breath quicken. She asked again, _Where is Jack?_

Tooth's face crumpled, "Ja- Jack is..."

A flat-line abruptly cut her off...


	4. Cloaked Figures

**A/N: Bad me! I should be working on school not working more on this story! What? Oh, hello writer inside of me. Be quiet? Who are you to tell me what to d- Oh, hello fangirl. Umm... you guys should probably put down the pitchforks. Okay, okay! I get it! I'll post the new chapter! Sheesh.**

 **I'm so sorry I'm breaking your hearts, readers. This chapter will cheer you up! *takes peek at chapter* Oh. It's this one. Umm... I'm going to go hide under the covers again. (stop glaring at me, fangirl.)**

 **()()()**

Bunny glared as Pitch stepped from the shadows, "What are you doing here." It was definitely _not_ a question.

Pitch shrugged, "My job."

Sandy frowned, then nodded.

Pitch's smirk grew, "See?"

North looked at Pitch then Sandy, "Sandy, vhat is going on?"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Can't you tell?"

Bunny raised his boomerang up, threateningly, "Stop hidin' in the shadows. We saw your nightmares turn on you. You should be cowering in shadows. What are you doin' here."

"So many questions!" Pitch barely dodged the boomerang that came at him.

He shadow-traveled across the room, "I believe Sandy knows why I'm here."

Sandy put an image of Pitch then a nightmare, a snowflake, an arrow towards the snowflake.

Bunny shook his head, "This isn't clearing anything up."

Pitch sighed, "I'm here because..." He chuckled, "Jack is scared."

()()()

Tooth immediately put Jamie down and started giving him CPR. "1...2...3..." She pushed down on Jamie's chest. "4...5...6..." She motioned with her head for Baby Tooth to go get help. Baby Tooth had already flown out of the room and was searching for a yeti.

She flew down the hallway to the main room. _Her_ heart nearly stopped when she almost ran into Pitch. She would've chittered indignantly if Jamie wasn't...

 _Jamie, need to help Jamie._ She flew past Pitch and continued looking for a yeti.

She flew straight to Phil whose eyes widened as soon as he understood what she was saying. He immediately gestured to another yeti for help and they rushed to the hospital room.

Suddenly the gravity of everything that had just happened rushed down on her. Tears spilled out of her little eyes.

Pitch actually had the nerve to laugh, "Amazing, the amount of fear in this room alone!"

The boomerang nearly hit his head this time. Pitch stood there stunned. The boomerang flew back to Bunny, "Next time, I won't miss."

Pitch shrugged, "You can't hit a shadow."

"Wanna bet?"

Pitch laughed again, "You need me. More specifically _Jack_ needs me."

Bunny clutched the boomerang tighter, "Why are you doing this?"

Pitch tilted his head, eyebrows furrowed together, "What?" Realization dawned on him, "You think _I_ did _this_?" He gestured to the bruised spirit. Pitch frowned, "I may have a score to settle with Jack, but do you really think I'm capable of this?"

Bunny looked him straight in the eyes, "Yes."

Pitch sneered, "You so quickly label people, rabbit. Actually, I was hoping it'd be you that was generating this amount of fear." He pointed at Jack, "Though, Jack is rather full of unfaced fears." He looked at their surprised faces smugly, "What? Don't know your new Guardian that well do you?"

Bunny shook his head, "And you do?"

Pitch's face went very serious, "More than you do."

"You don't know Jack at all."

Pitch smiled, "Funny. He said the same thing before he rushed off to 'save' Easter." Bunny's ears went flat.

Pitch's smile grew, knowing his jab had hit home, "Now, are you going to let me do my job or not?"

North put a hand on Bunny's shoulder, "Stand down. Like it or not, vhe need Pitch's... help."

Baby Tooth chirped worriedly. Pitch looked at her, "Oh, don't worry, little one, I won't hurt your Jack." He frowned at the form on the couch, "At least, not more than he is already."

Baby Tooth followed his gaze to Jack, and immediately more tears poured down her cheeks. Her precious Jack! He was twisting in his sleep. She knew _something_ had happened to him, but this? The tears spilled faster.

Suddenly, a soft hand caressed her, "Shh... It will be alright."

They all turned to the new figure in the room. Correction, new _figures_. They were both wearing cloaks, though the one who was caressing Baby Tooth wore dark blue. The figure standing next to her wore black. It was his appearance that had simply froze everyone, even Pitch.

The spirit caressing Baby Tooth suddenly stumbled, as if overwhelmed. The other figure dropped his scythe and helped her up. He supported her, holding her arm, "Careful, Grief."

"Just- a whole lot of sadness here," she righted herself, "Thank you."

He picked up his scythe, "You're welcome." He turned to the others, "Now. Where is Jamie Bennett?"


	5. Twisted Fates

**A/N: Oh my gosh, your reviews are so great! Unlucky Alis, here's some scotch tape and tissues. Keep 'em close. Sparklehannah, "the plot thickens" is my key phrase XD Speaking of which, have you ever had that moment when you're writing and something just comes to your mind that you were totally not planning, but absolutely works? That's this chapter.**

 **And the plot thickens...**

 **()()()**

Tooth watched worriedly as the Yeti's tried to save Jamie. How long could people go without a heartbeat? She couldn't remember. The Guardian of Memories couldn't remember.

She paled when she heard, from down the hall, "Stay away from him, Death!"

Her head swam, _Death couldn't be here. He simply couldn't_. She heard their outraged cry, and ran to the door, only to run into the cloaked figure.

She stepped in front of him, "You can't have Jamie."

Death shook his head, "Step out my way, please. I need to act now."

Her voice trembled, " _You can't have him_."

The Yetis' had already brought the defibrillator out and had it prepped. They tried once, nothing. Death pushed Tooth out of the way.

"No!" She grabbed at his hood, yanking at it, but he was stronger.

 _Death has blond hair?_ Tooth's thought were anything but coherent at this point.

Death stood over Jamie. Put his hands out. He closed his eyes, "Jamie Bennett, it is not yet your time. I, Death, offer my own soul in exchange for this boy's."

She heard someone's cry behind her, "Nick, no!"

The woman rushed over and took Death's hand, "I, Grief, offer myself in exchange as well. Take whom you see fit."

Death looked at the woman in surprise, his green eyes wide.

A roll of thunder pierced the air. Three figures appeared in the room. They did not look happy.

"Sister Fates." Death bowed. Grief curtsied.

The Fates glared at them, then they spoke in one voice, "We cannot accept either of you. The boy's thread is to be cut."

Grief looked at them, and said calmly, "It is our right to offer ourselves. You must accept one of us."

The Fates scowled, "We cannot." They held up a thread attached to a spindle, "We must cut the thread."

Death frowned, trying to think of some other way to bargain with the Fates, "Jack Frost, spirit of winter, will never be the same if Jamie dies. Balance will be upset."

The Fates frowned, "Jack. He cheated us. His thread was cut and yet he still remains." One reached into the air and a pair of scissors appeared in her hands, "What does Jack Frost matter to us?"

Grief glared at the Fates, "He was a hero."

The Fates didn't blink, "Jack cheated us. In return we shall cheat him."

Death looked at them in surprise, "You can't do that! I can feel that the boy's time has not yet come!"

The Fates remained like statues, "Jack cheated us." They repeated.

Death seemed to be racking his brain for some idea. Just as they were about to cut the thread he yelled, "STOP! You owe the boy a favor!"

The Fates considered this, "For what?"

Death tried to keep his face calm, "Without him, all of childhood would have been gone. This boy was the last light. He's a hero."

The Fates frowned, "Yes. That is true. We owe the boy a favor."

They looked at Death, "Fine. We will let the boy live." And with that they disappeared.

The steady _beep... beep... beep..._ of the heart monitor began again.


	6. Grief's Center

**A/N: Oh my frost! There are so many of you following me! I don't whether to feel empowered or hide in a corner. Maybe I'll just give a neutral squeal and some confetti, *squeal* *confetti*! You know, I think it's a scientifically proven thing that reviews make authors write faster. If it's not, someone should really fund that research.**

 **Enough of my babbling, to the story!**

Later on, neither North, Bunny, Sandy, nor Pitch could really remember what had happened in those short few minutes.

They had tried to stop Death from entering the hospital room, but he had pushed past them. Then, they heard Tooth's cry and Grief had rushed into the room after him, her hood falling down as she ran. Pitch could've sworn he felt the distinct fear of a surprise realization.

After that, things were a bit hazy. The Guardians all felt the blow of losing a strong light, and Pitch was nearly overwhelmed by the fear around them. Then, as sudden as it had gone, the light came back.

Death emerged from the room, as pale as his name, and Grief followed. Tooth flew out right after them, "You saved Jamie's life!"

Grief and Death pulled their hoods on again. Grief shook her head, "Our job is not yet done." They walked over to Jack. Grief turned to Pitch, "Do your job please."

Pitch gave her a questioning look, but continued anyways. They all watched as the dream shifted to a nightmare.

It was Jack standing on the lake. A small figure before him. Grief inhaled sharply.

Jack seemed to be trying to comfort the figure in front of him. They looked closer and saw the cracks in the lake. Jack extended his staff to save the small figure, but the ice broke and the child fell in. Jack's dream and real face were lined with tears. The nightmare shifted.

The child was in Jack's arm and was shivering. Jack looked so scared. He was trying to keep the child warm, but to no avail. The child smiled at him none-the-less and then child's eyes closed. Dream Jack looked devastated. Grief looked perplexed, "Jack? What caused all of this?" She murmured.

She touched the nightmare sand and suddenly it turned blue. She ignored the stunned looks of the others as she concentrated on where Jack's grief and fear were coming from. A graveyard. Her eyes widened, "No. He couldn't have." Three old women were pointing at it and Jack flew inside.

Death clenched his fists, "The Fates will pay for that."

Dream Jack followed the three women to a grave. He leaned forward to read the name and dropped his staff. He fell to his knees at the grave and they could see the shock on his face.

Grief suddenly pulled away, as if she couldn't watch anymore.

The others watched as Jack started to cry. It was odd to watch the Guardian of Fun's face scrunch up and tears flow. They watched as a blizzard started to form. He flew away quickly from the grave and went to the lake. The blizzard was blowing ice that cut into Jack, but he didn't seem to notice. He was yelling at the Moon. He seemed angry, upset, and so, so sad.

Grief turned to Death, "Wake him. Wake him now." Dream-Jack looked so broken.

Death shook Jack, gently, "Jack! Wake up!"

Jack shuddered, his eyes scrunched tight. The dream-Jack sank to his knees.

Death yelled at him, shaking him a little harder, "Jackson! Get up right now!"

Grief put a hand on Jack's head, she pulled back when she felt how hot it was. She started crying, "Jack? Please, get up. Please." She let her tears stream down her face and fall into her hands. Then she walked over to Baby Tooth and gathered a few of her small tears. She held them tight until a bright light formed in her hands.

She opened them and a snowflake fell. The snowflake fell onto Jack's forehead and melted slowly.

Jack's eyes opened slowly, "Wha?"

Tooth put a hand to Jack's forehead. The fever was gone. She looked at his chest. So were all the gashes and that long cut.

Jack sat up suddenly, "Jamie!"

Death nodded towards the hospital room, "He's fine."

Jack paled at the hooded figure in front of him. Grief shook her head, "That's not very comforting coming from you, Death."

Death tilted his head, surprised, "Oh. Yeah, probably not."

She put a hand on Jack's shoulder, "Jamie is okay, Jack."

Jack sat back, relieved.

Grief held out a hoodie, just like Jack's old one, and he pulled it on. He smiled at her, "Thanks."

He looked around the room. His face shocked when he saw Pitch, "What's he doing here?!"

Pitch frowned, "Your fear brought me here."

Jack fell back, "So... it wasn't all a nightmare."

Grief shook her head again, "No, Jack. It wasn't a nightmare. It was the Fates."

Bunny looked at them confused, "Fates? What's going on?"

A question mark floated above Sandy's head.

She looked at Jack, "Did you ever tell them how you became Jack Frost?"

He bit his lip, "No."

"Do you mind if I tell them?"

Jack looked at her surprised, "How do you know?"

She put her hand on Jack's hand, "I knew your sister."

Those four words made tears start to form in Jack's eyes again.

His head bent down, "She's gone. I did nothing that day. She still died. I left her alone."

The Guardians and Pitch were shocked by the utter sadness in Jack's voice.

Grief shook her head, "No. You saved her that day."

She nodded to Death who snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, they were in a graveyard.

Jack panicked, "Why are you taking me here?! Please. Take me out of here."

Grief looked briefly at Death who shook his head. She looked at Jack sadly, "Sorry, Jack, but the story is best told here."

She walked over to a grave and their gaze all followed her.

Pitch frowned, "Why are you showing us this?"

She turned her head to him, "Because you can help him." She put a hand on her heart, "My center is healing. I help people deal with their grief." She turned to Jack, "I know it may be hard to face, but you need to hear."

She put her hand on the gravestone and read the name, "Felicity Overland Bennett. Loving Mother, Wife, Daughter, and Sister. 1703-1793."

Jack stared at the grave, snow started falling again.

She continued, "That grave could've read, _Felicity Overland._ _Loving Daughter and Sister. 1703-1712_."

Grief pulled her hand from the gravestone and began, "Felicity and her brother, Jackson, went skating that day. Jack had promised to teach his little sister how to skate and she had pestered him about it until he agreed, even though Spring was right around the corner. Jack and Flee were supposed to have checked how thick the ice was, but they were both so excited, they forgot."

Jack shivered. The image of the small figure on the ice flew to their minds.

Grief tilted her head, looking at Jack sadly, "Jack helped Flee put her skates on, but as he was putting his on, he heard the ice crack."

Tooth's hand flew to her mouth.

"He rushed over to the lake, even though his feet were bare, and saw his sister standing on the thin ice. He was scared, but he hid it for his sister's sake. He told her that it would be okay, to look at him, not at the ice. She told him she was scared. He told her she would be alright. He _promised_ that she'd be okay. That she wouldn't fall in, that they'd have a little fun instead."

North's eyes widened. He looked around at the other Guardians who had also recognized the words.

"She said they wouldn't and he asked her if he'd trick her and she fought back tears as she said that he always played tricks." Grief smiled briefly, but it quickly melted, her face became very serious, "He smiled and promised that he wasn't playing a trick this time, that she'd be alright. He told her she had to believe in him."

The guilt that nobody had believed in Jack for 300 years weighed down on them.

"He asked her if she wanted to play a game. He told her they'd play hopscotch, like they played every day. He took one step towards the thicker ice and pretended to mess it up. His sister laughed. He took two more steps and made it onto the thick ice. He looked at his sister and grabbed his staff, 'Your turn.' He counted: one, the ice cracked and his sister looked at him, eyes wide with fear. Jack gave her a reassuring look: Two, she was almost there. Three, Jack reached out with his staff and pulled her to safety."

They all wished that the story had ended there, but Grief continued, "The momentum pushed her to safety, but it thrust him onto the thin ice. He saw his sister safe and smiled... Then the ice broke."

Death walked next to Grief, and pointed to the grave next to Felicity's.

 _Jackson Overland_

 _Beloved Son and Brother_

 _1695 – 1712_


	7. A Promise Fulfilled

**A/N: *eep* more followers! Your reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy on the inside. Hey! They make me want to write more! Told ya it was scientifically proven.**

The Guardians and Pitch looked at Jack in complete surprise. Tooth broke the silence and threw her arms around Jack, "Jack. I didn't know."

Jack was shocked by the hug, he stood there still silent.

Bunny looked at him with new eyes, his ears flat, "Jack, you saved your sister at the price of your life."

North also gazed at him in wonder, "You are best Guardian."

Jack's head dropped and he gazed at the grave, "But... She still died."

Death gave a frustrated yell, "You're completely missing the point!"

He grabbed Jack by his hoodie and pulled him towards his grave, "Did you know that your sister blamed herself for your death?!"

He pointed to the scrawls on the back of Jack's grave.

 _Jack was nimble_

 _Jack was quick_

 _Jack saved my life_

 _when the ice wasn't thick_

 _..._

 _The ice was thin_

 _And when it cracked_

 _It took away_

 _My brother Jack_

 _..._

 _My heart, it broke_

 _My heart, it cried_

 _A part of me gone_

 _When Jack had died_

 _..._

 _That is it_

 _No more to tell_

 _Though sometimes I wish_

 _That it was me that fell_

Jack was sobbing silently, but Death still continued, "She hardly spoke. Any mention of you would make her cry. She always avoided the lake."

Death took a deep breath, "Your best friend, Nicholas Bennett, confronted her one day." Death shook his head, "Nicholas caught my attention. Nicholas had accepted your death calmly and had went on laughing and playing. Flee was mad at him. She thought that he hadn't really been your friend then. On that day, he had come to your house to comfort her and she had yelled at him saying that he wasn't really Jack's friend."

Death got a far away look, "She wanted to know how could he still be happy? How could he still laugh? Jack was gone."

Jack was on his knees, and Death knelt down next to him, "He looked her in the eyes and said simply, 'It's what Jack would've wanted.'"

Jack turned his head, and Death stood up,"That day he took her to the lake and she poured her heart out to him, saying how it was her fault that Jack had died. How she wished that it was her that fell. He looked at her surprised, then took her hands, 'Jack would've never forgiven himself if you had fell. Never wish that _ever_.'" Death gazed off into the distance again, leaning on his scythe, "Nicholas looked at the lake, 'It was Jack's choice. He loved you. He protected you. Live like Jack would want you to.' She went to the lake almost daily after that." Death chuckled, "One day she came back laughing. Nick had thought she was crazy, but then she said, 'Jack's okay, he's- he's different now, but he's alive.'" Death repeated the words like he had heard them yesterday.

Then, he knelt down next to the grave and read,

"Jack was nimble

Jack was quick

Jack saved his sister

With a little trick

...

He played a game

Said they'd have fun

He didn't know

He'd soon be gone

...

He made a promise

That she'd be okay

And then the lake

Took him away

...

His sister was hurt

She felt betrayed

She never forgot

The promise he'd made

...

A year passed

And she came to the lake

She still felt that she,

Like that ice, would soon break

...

She yelled at the lake

For taking her Jack

She cried and she begged

For her brother back

...

Suddenly, snow

came down like lace

She looked up

and a snowflake kissed her face

...

A smile grew

As she looked up at the sky

She wiped away

the tears she'd cried

...

She remembered the words

Her brother had said

The words that had hurt

Now that Jack was dead

...

That snowflake was followed

By a joyful laugh

She saw a boy

With white hair and a staff

...

She laughed but the boy

With the wind, flew away

She wished he'd come back

Wished that he'd stay

...

But she went home knowing

Jack was right all along

That she'd be okay now

All her hurt was now gone"

Grief knelt down next to Death and read the last words, "Jack, you were my hero and guardian. I've always believed in you and still do. Jack, I love you."

Grief stood up and wrapped Jack up in a hug. He sobbed into her shoulder. She rubbed circles on his back, "She saw you, Jack. She grew up, fell in love, she married Nicholas. Her kids always loved the story of how Uncle Jack saved their mother. They loved the stories of the Winter Prince. You didn't come back to Burgess for a while, but she knew that if you could have you would've. She lived a long, happy life. You gave that to her, Jack."


	8. Death's Center

**A/N: You guys made me laugh like a hysterical maniac!**

 **Willowlark: Thanks! I spent a night staying up way too late with a rhyming dictionary working on 'em. Hard work always pays off!**

 **Unlucky Alis: Glad you like 'em. I think I may have subconsciously based some of Broken Things on those poems. XD I'd be lying if I said I was super bummed that Jack's sister doesn't really have a name, 'cause I love giving her a different name every time I write her (I'm kinda obsessed with Jack and his sister) but I will always try to find some way to tie the name back to Flee.**

 **sparklehannah: Rhyming Master would've been a great username! Ah well, missed opportunity. I love writing poetry and have become a kind of rhyming dictionary (rhyming dictionaries are amazing by the way). *gasp* *sniffle* I'm so happy that you like them! XD**

 **Anywho, thanks for all your wonderful reviews!**

The others stood around, awkwardly, not really sure what to do. Death motioned them over while Grief comforted Jack.

He sighed, "I'm going to be blunt. Jack is going to need you guys during these next few... months? Years? Who knows?"

Death pulled his hood down and ran his fingers through his hair.

Bunny opened his mouth and closed it.

Pitch frowned, "You're a lot younger than I thought you'd be."

Death smiled, "None of you guys have ever bothered finding out anything about me, now have you?"

Bunny finally spoke, "The last time I saw you, you were an old man!"

Death all-out grinned, "That was the last Death. I'm the new one."

They all blinked at that one.

Death shook his head, "Look, the old Death got tired of his job. So, I was offered the position."

"And you accepted?!"

Death pulled his hood up again, "That's my center. Acceptance. You need to help Jack accept his sister's death. One tip that might help," He pointed to the grave, "Bennett. Her last name was Bennett."

Tooth gasped, "Jamie Bennett."

Death nodded, "He's one important boy."

()()()

Grief came over to them. Jack was still at his sister's grave. She went over to talk to Death, "It's going to be hard for him. Have you talked to them?"

Death nodded, "Yeah, a little."

Grief sighed, then turned to them, "You need to protect Jack. He's being..." Grief bit her lip, trying to find the right word, "targeted by the Fates. They feel cheated by his prolonged life. In their opinion, he should've died in that lake."

Pitch looked at her curiously, "Why are you so interested in Jack?"

Grief tilted her head, "He's been alone for 300 years. He's had everything he's loved taken away from him. He's filled with grief. And yet... he still smiles. He still laughs. He's everything I stand for."

Pitch frowned, "Why not help him sooner? You obviously knew about his memory. You knew about his loneliness. Why now?"

Grief leaned on Death, "It's not my place to give memories." She sighed again, "I might have made things worse. As for the other thing?"

Death shook his head, "We tried once." His eyes were dark, and he pursed his lips, "Now, Winter is forever associated with Death and Grief."

Grief looked down at the ground, "He didn't know who we were, but the other spirits did."

She looked up at them, then turned to Pitch, "I know you harbor a grudge against Jack, but he needs your help as well."

"Why?" Pitch asked automatically.

Grief took Pitch's hand, he tensed at the contact, "I used to think my center was grief. That I was destined to bring sadness to others." She nudged Death, "Then he came along and knocked some sense into me." She looked straight at Pitch, "Have you ever considered that your center isn't fear?"

Pitch looked incredulously at her, "No. Never."

Grief looked at him, her brown eyes shining, "What if it's courage? Jack is going to have to face his fears eventually. Who better to help him than the man who knows every fear? Think about it."

Grief let go of Pitch's hand and took Death's. She turned to them and smiled at them, "Look out for Jack okay?" Death snapped his fingers and the Guardians and Pitch were all back in Santoff Claussen.

Jack was sitting on the couch, and for once all of the Guardians were at a loss for words.

They all jumped when he said, "I didn't know those three ladies were the Fates."

He continued, "They said they knew where my sister was. I- I didn't know what to do. I saw her gravestone and" He choked up for moment. He cleared his throat and went on, "They said, 'You can't cheat Fate. Your sister is still gone.' Then they left."

Jack looked down at the ground, "I think that's when the blizzard started. I didn't even think, I just flew to the lake. I was..." Jack struggled to find the words, "Mad? Hurt?" He shook his head, "I don't know, but- but Jamie was skating." He pulled his knees to his chest, "Jamie was skating and those three ladies were there. One of them held up a thread and pointed at Jamie. The ice cracked. Jamie looked so scared. He- he fell in." The tears were flowing silently down his cheeks again. How many tears could one spirit cry? "I jumped in after him. I think I misjudged a bit."

Realization dawned on Bunny, "That long jagged cut."

Jack nodded, "I pulled him out, but... I- I couldn't keep him warm. I can't keep anyone warm. I can only make people cold." Jack trailed off into silence.

Pitch sat next to Jack, "Jack." Pitch shook his head as if he couldn't believe that he was doing this, "Jack, that offer that I made to you that day was very real. I felt like I had finally found someone to relate too." Pitch sighed, "I couldn't save my own family. Frost, you saved your sister. I lost my wife and daughter."

Jack looked at Pitch, shocked to say the least.

The others knew a bit of Pitch's past, but he had never openly shared it.

Pitch laughed softly, "Emily Jane was the most rebellious teen ever. She loved having fun. You-" Pitch hesitated, his voice dropping to a whisper, "you remind me of her."

Pitch pulled a silver locket out of his cloak, inside was a picture of a young girl with dark hair and a mischievous smile on her face.

"When they died, I had nothing left to live for. So, I became Pitch, the Nightmare King."

Pitch looked straight at Jack, "Jack, you're only cold on the outside. Me? I'm cold through and through." And with that he nodded to the others and left.


	9. Moving On

**A/N: And this is the last chapter of this story. *confetti***

 **Unlucky Alis: I know right! I have such a hard time making Pitch a villain 'cause I feel so bad for him.**

 **To the last chapter!**

Jack sat there, shocked.

The others still processing Pitch's words.

Bunny leaned over to North, "Pitch made him an offer."

North nodded, "It seems so."

Bunny thought about how the last battle would've gone with Jack on the other side, "He could've been another Pitch."

North shook his head, "No. He had 300 years to be another Pitch." North ran his fingers through his beard, "Vhe left him for 300 years."

Baby Tooth wrapped her tiny arms around Jack's cheek. He smiled and put his hand up to her. She sat in it and cuddled into his hoodie.

Tooth sat next to Jack, "Jack, if you ever... want to look at the rest of your memories, I'm here."

The hope in Jack's eyes was too much for Bunny to miss, "Really?"

Tooth smiled, weakly, "Of course."

"Jack!"

The voice made all of them stop.

Jamie Bennett was standing right in the door. He saw Jack and ran over and hugged him, "You saved my life!"

Jack was silent for a second, then wrapped his arms tight around Jamie.

"Umm... Jack?" The muffled voice squirmed, "You're squishing me."

Jack laughed and let him go, "You're okay."

Jamie tilted his head, "Yeah. It was weird. These two cloaked people were standing in that room over there." He pointed to the hospital room.

"One had this really cool staff thing," He leaned over and whispered loudly to Jack, "He looked like the Grim Reaper."

Jamie continued, "The other had this dark blue cloak. They both pulled their hoods down when they saw I was awake."

Jamie grinned, "The Grim Reaper is blond." He shook his head, "Anyway, the lady in the blue cloak smiled. She said that I'd be okay now. The Grim Reaper ruffled my hair and told me that I was special. The lady leaned down and kissed my forehead," He grimaced briefly, "Then she told me that you had saved my life. She smiled again and the Grim Reaper told me to get out of bed and go find you. That you guys had something important to tell me? Then they just disappeared."

Jamie looked confused, "Well, I found you. Now what?"

Tooth glanced at all the others who nodded. She looked at both Jack and Jamie, "Well, Death had something rather important that he wanted us to tell you..."

()()()

Two cloaked figures stood outside of Santoff Claussen. They watched as Tooth told Jack and Jamie about their family tree. The figure in black laughed when Jamie's eyes got huge and his mouth formed the word "What?!"

The figure in blue got all misty-eyed when Jack hugged Jamie again, like he had just gotten a piece of his life back.

Death turned to his companion, "You okay?"

She wiped away her tears, "Do you still think it's for the best?"

Death leaned over and kissed Grief's forehead, "He has a new family. It's time for us to move on as well."

She smiled and rested her head on Death's shoulder, "Nick, thank you for everything."

Death smiled back and stroked her hair, "No prob, Flee. He was my best friend."

She gazed happily at Jack who was now playing with Jamie, "And he was the best brother."

 **A/N: OH MY GOSH, yes I totally had that planned out! Okay, so I was wondering, who would read a backstory/prequel for Death and Grief? I've considered writing one, but I'm not so sure. Also, is there some sort of forum where I could get ideas and feedback? I've hit a roadblock in one of my fanfics and I have no idea what to do! I'm hoping to post some more stories soon, but school is being horrible to me (I think the teachers are all in a conspiracy) so I'm doin' my best. Thanks!**


End file.
